Lazo Rojo
by Vodka-N-Poison
Summary: Una noche invernal en las desoladas calles de Berlin durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial es el escenario que da comienzo a la historia...  NOTA: Algunos de los personajes que apareceran durante el Fanfic son OC  Perosnajes Originales  de Vodka n Poison
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Invierno de 1942. La nieve caía de forma lánguida en las calles Berlín, amontonándose en los tejados y las aceras desiertas. El mundo entero estaba en crisis; la segunda guerra mundial azotaba los corazones de la gente, sumiéndolos en el terror. Sólo una persona transitaba las calles desoladas y llenas de nieve: Era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, vestido con el uniforme negro de la Gestapo. Sus fríos ojos de un intenso color azulado escudriñaban los callejones y las ventanas, completamente alerta de cualquier irregularidad en el lugar. Anochecía ya en la ciudad, las farolas se encendían al unísono dejando caer una luz amarillenta y enfermiza en las calles. Un murmullo llamó su atención; por instinto se llevó una mano a la funda de su Walther y se aproximó con cautela hacia la esquina de una callejuela. En el suelo, acurrucada en una manta sucia, se encontraba una jovencita pelirroja, de piel tan blanca como la nieve que se amontonaba a su alrededor. La chiquilla levantó la cabeza, volteando hacia todas partes con timidez, con miedo. El rubio, a pesar de una punzada de lástima que le provocó, no abandonaba su semblante serio y rígido; no había mucho que un oficial de su rango pudiera hacer por esa chiquilla, salvo caminar a la cabina telefónica más cercana y solicitar que la recogieran en un orfanato. Eso decidió hacer, despues de todo, era sólo una niña: Alemana, aria o judía, sólo era una chiquilla inocente y desamparada. Se daba la media vuelta cuando una vocecita le llamó.

-¿Hola?- Susurró la criatura con temor. - ¿Hay alguien… Hay alguien ahí?-

El alemán se detuvo en seco, fijando su mirada en el rostro de la niña: Tenía un semblante desconcertado, temeroso y afligido. El oficial bajó su arma, guardándola en su funda. Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta.

-Sí.- Su voz era gruesa, intimidante; una voz de mando, de militar recio y severo. La niña se sobresaltó, y por fin dirigió su rostro hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el sujeto. Sus ojos eran de un azul opaco, con una fina película sobre las pupilas; era ciega. Una extraña sensación de lástima recorrió sus nervios, la pobrecilla parecía totalmente desamparada. Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, repasando el callejón con la mirada, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. -¿Dónde está tu familia?-

La chiquilla guardó silencio, dejando que el viento hablara por ella unos instantes para luego pasar al llanto, abrazándose a la pobre frasada que cubría su cuerpecito del implacable invierno. –M-mi… Mi hermano… - Sollozó la jovencita. –Él es… Es mi única familia…-

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- Preguntó el alemán mientras fruncía el ceño. Un pensamiento cruel se formó en su mente: "Si es una judía, puedo dispararle para que no sufra más…"

-No… No lo sé, señor… No lo sé… - Repetía, tiritando de frío. Su piel era tan pálida que no cabía duda de que estaba al borde de una hipotermia. El alemán suspiró pesadamente, apartó de la chiquilla su mirada fría y hostil pensando en qué hacer. La miró nuevamente y habló en el mismo tono adusto.

-¿Eres de familia judía o tienes creencias semitas?- Inquirió; si no era una judía, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría hacer algo por ella… Si no, sólo le daría un tiro o la dejaría morir ahí de frío. Era cruel, pero era la ley… Y el rubio lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¿Judía? N-no… No, señor…- Susurró tiritando. No parecía estar mintiendo; contestaba con sencillez, aunque con miedo. El alemán asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien… Llamaré a un orfanato para que vengan a recogerte. Es lo único que…-

Pero un gritito ahogado de la chiquilla, seguida de un estridente quejido, lo hizo callar.

-¡Un orfanato no, por favor! ¡Se lo ruego, lo que sea pero un orfanato no!- Gritó desesperada abalanzándose con torpeza hacia el rubio, quién se había sobresaltado por la reacción de la jovencita. -¡Lo que sea menos un orfanato, por favor, no un orfanato!-

-¡Oye, cállate!- Ordenó, pero la chiquilla de ondulada cabellera roja seguía armando alboroto, gritando estridentemente. Si seguía así, sus gritos llamarían la atención de la gente, y si una patrulla de la Gestapo encontraba a la chiquilla muy posiblemente la enviarían a un "campo especial" para hacerse cargo de ella. -¡Está bien, está bien! Te dejaré quedarte en mi casa para que comas algo decente y te bañes, pero…- Y de nueva cuenta la chiquilla no le dejó terminar, abrazándolo con sus escasas fuerzas.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- Gritaba emocionada y agradecida.

-Eh… Sí, pero… Bueno, ¿puedes caminar?- Preguntó. La chiquilla se incorporó con torpeza y el alemán hizo lo mismo, pero al verla dar un par de pasos débiles y trastabillar optó por cargarla en brazos para evitar tropiezos, en ambos sentidos de la palabra. La joven de cabellera roja no dijo ni pío, se quedó casi muda al ser cargada en los brazos de aquel sujeto rubio y alto, quién la llevó de esa manera por las calles nevadas de Berlín rumbo a su hogar…

Y así es como comienza esta historia de amor, tragedia, violencia y muerte. Así es como comienza "Lazo Rojo".


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

-Sólo será por esta noche.- Dijo el rubio mientras la cargaba en brazos rumbo a su hogar. La joven pelirroja no podía verlo, pero la casa del alemán era enorme y espaciosa, parecida a una mansión en aspecto y tamaño. Guardias armados cuidaban las rejas de aquel lugar. Al verle arribar se cuadraron y saludaron de forma marcial, absteniéndose de hacer cualquier comentario sobre la chiquilla que llevaba en brazos. Él, a su vez, no dijo absolutamente nada.

Entraron a la casa. El interior de la morada era ostentoso, con bellas obras de arte alemanas y excelente mueblería; las ventanas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Frente al vestíbulo se extendía imponente una gran escalera que llevaba a las cámaras superiores, flanqueada por dos banderas del Tercer Reich. La jovencita pelirroja no pudo contener un ligero temblor; no podía ver el lugar, pero sí podía sentir el ambiente pesado y estricto de aquella casa. Era un hogar donde la risa y las palabras cálidas y alegres no habían existido en mucho tiempo, una mansión fría y lóbrega, carente de amor entre sus muros. Bajó a la jovencita, parándola en la alfombra roja del vestíbulo; sus azules ojos se posaron en el rostro pecoso de la pelirroja. A la luz, el alemán podía notar la suciedad que manchaba su carita y su cuerpo apenas vestido por ese miserable ropaje.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Inquirió el rubio. Era verdad, había olvidado preguntar su nombre por la prisa que llevaba. La chiquilla dirigió sus invidentes ojos hacia él, y contestó en un susurró tímido.

-Gerlinde Schiele-Un nombre tan alemán como él; normalmente los judíos tenían nombres como Horowitz o Schneider.

-Yo soy Ludwig Weilschmidt… Represento a la nación alemana.-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la niña, sorprendiéndose por esa respuesta.

-No es algo fácil de explicar… - Contestó el rubio. Una campanada evitó que continuara; un gran reloj situado al fondo de las escaleras daba la hora con sus repiques: Las nueve en punto. –La cena será en media hora exactamente.- El rostro de Gerlinde se iluminó con la mención de la comida. –Pero primero debes darte un baño. Le avisaré a la criada para que te lleve a la ducha y te auxilie en lo que necesites.-

Calló por un momento. No podía dejarla andar en harapos, ni mucho menos presentarla así el día siguiente en el orfanato. Sólo había otra persona en la casa con su misma talla de ropa, y Ludwig sabía que tomar uno de sus vestidos para la jovencita iba a tener una mala consecuencia, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla andar desnuda por ahí.

-Luego de que te bañes, ella te ayudará a vestirte. Te espero en el comedor a las nueve y media exactas.-

Gerlinde asintió con la cabeza y el alemán se apartó de ella, dejándola en el vestíbulo. En breve llegó una mujer robusta que fácil pasaba de los cincuenta, de largas trenzas rubias y cara regordeta, vestida en el uniforme de la servidumbre alemana. Miró a la chiquilla de pies a cabeza, y su instinto maternal se disparó. Le tomó su manita, y con voz suave y familiar, le pidió que la acompañara; llevándola con cuidado hacia la planta superior, indicándole cada escalón, la acompañó hasta el cuarto de baño. Le auxilió a desvestirse, la bañó con agua caliente y lavó su cabellera pelirroja. Gerlinde se sentía contenta; pocas veces en toda su vida le habían dado tantas atenciones, y era la primera vez que gozaba de los lujos de la riqueza. Cuando estuvo completamente limpia, la criada la envolvió en una bata de baño blanca, y le indicó que esperara; iba a buscar su ropa.

Cuando dieron las nueve y media exactas, la puerta del comedor se abrió para dar paso a la robusta criada, quién llevaba de la mano a la tímida jovencita. Ludwig ya estaba ahí, ocupando una de las sillas del vasto comedor; era el único presente en aquella habitación, y su soledad hacía ver ese lugar más grande de lo que era en verdad. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gerlinde; a pesar de su ceguera, podía sentir el ambiente del lugar, y nunca en su vida había percibido tanta ni tan profunda soledad. El alemán volteó a ver a la joven, y por un momento se quedó pasmado: La jovencita poseia una belleza sobrenatural, opacada por la suciedad. Su pobre ropaje había sido reemplazado por un vestido amarillo canario con encajes blancos; llevaba medias blancas y zapatillas de charol. Con el tacto, la chiquilla se acomodó en un asiento del comedor, ante la mirada casi atónita del oficial.

-¿Señor?- Preguntó la jovencita, tras un silencio abismal roto por el tintineo de los platos que servía la criada sobre la mesa, frente a su jefe y a la invitada. La voz de la chica sacó al alemán de su ensimismamiento, pegando un respingo como si alguien le hubiese clavado un alfiler.

-¿Mande?-

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Su voz suena diferente…- Comentó la chiquilla con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Eh? Claro que lo estoy.- Replicó molesto ante la pregunta de la joven, asustándola por su reacción. Tal vez se le había pasado la mano, había sido demasiado brusco en su forma de contestar. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la sien.

-Disculpa…- Dijo en un tono más calmado. Pensaba alegar algo más a su favor, algo que no hiciera que la chiquilla pensara de él como un monstruo o un mal anfitrión. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la criada llegó con la cena, sirviendo sendos platos de estofado para los dos.

-Huele delicioso.- Susurró Gerlinde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; se veía aún más hambrienta con la cena servida ante ella. El alemán estaba preparado para no decir alguna cosa inoportuna si la chiquilla comenzaba a comer de manera desenfrenada, después de todo, era de esperarse. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de todo lo que creía que podía ocurrir, sintió que algo atrapaba su dedo índice; las puntas de los dedos de la chica acariciaban su dedo tratando de descifrar qué era. La mano de la jovencita siguió tocando inquisitivamente la mano recia del hombre, y al percatarse de lo que era en realidad, quitó la suya rápidamente y la escondió bajo la mesa, poniéndose tan colorada que parecía que la piel de su rostro se pegaba a su cabello.

-Lo… Lo siento, no sabía que era su mano… Yo… Yo estaba buscando los cubiertos- Aclaró avergonzada. –Perdone…-

-No hay problema.- Respondió el rubio en voz baja. Se sentía aún más incómodo que antes; el ambiente se tornó tenso entre ambos. A pesar de ese incidente, le había causado gracia que la joven fuera tan ingenua como para no haberse percatado que era su mano y no los cubiertos.

Tras la cena, que pasó sin incidentes mayores que algo de estofado derramado, la criada se encargó de llevar a la chica a la recamara en donde se quedaría esa noche, acompañándolas el alemán, para cerciorarse de que no ocurriera alguna otra clase de aparatoso problema. Como pijama se le dio una bata que, para su tamaño, era demasiado grande: Las mangas le colgaban, y la tela resbalaba por el suelo. La habitación era amplia, un tanto más acogedora que el resto de aquella casona, más sin embargo seguía teniendo ese pesado aire de exagerada pulcritud. Un escalofrío recorrió de nueva cuenta a Gerlinde, mientras la criada se alejaba a atender otros menesteres nocturnos antes de irse a acostar a las recámaras de la servidumbre.

-Espero que duermas cómoda.- Pronunció el alemán desde la puerta. –Y no olvides, es sólo por esta…-

-No me gusta dormir sola, señor…- Interrumpió la pelirroja en voz baja, dirigiendo sus ojos invidentes hacia él. Un suspiro escapó de la boca del rubio, y algo le decía que estaba a punto de escuchar una niñería.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? – Preguntó con hastío, tratando de adelantarse a cualquier cosa que la joven pelirroja pudiera decirle. Sin embargo, lo que Gerlinde contestó no se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que Ludwig imaginaba.

-¿Podría…?- Empezó a decir la joven, tartamudeando con timidez. Respiró profundo, y completó la frase.

-¿Podría dormir con usted esta noche?-

Esta historia continuará…


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

- Por favor, señor Ludwig… Déjeme dormir con usted.-

Suplicó la chiquilla pelirroja, sumamente apenada por aquella repentina propuesta. El alemán abrió los ojos como platos, sobrecogido por aquella repentina petición. Pero, tan pronto su sorpresa se disipó, vino como una cascada la fuerza de su carácter estricto.

- ¿¡Qué! … Esto debe ser una broma, ¿no es verdad?-

Preguntó, clavando sus azules ojos en la figura pequeña de la joven. Aquella petición era tan altisonante como comprometedora; ¿cómo iba a consentir tener en su cama a una niña que acababa de recoger de la calle? Todo aquello parecía una historia salida de un libro erótico. La tensión del rubio se elevó, al ver que la niña negaba con la cabeza. Estaba hablando en serio.

- Señor Ludwig, es que… Me da miedo dormir sola. M-mi hermano y yo compartíamos cuarto, y yo… Me a-asusta dormir sin alguien conmigo… -

Explicó la pelirroja, quien de nuevo temblaba de miedo por la recia respuesta del alemán. Ludwig se llevó una mano a la sién, frotándose suavemente, como hacía siempre que se metía en un lío de aquella índole, y suspiró. En cierta forma, sentía un gran alivio dentro de sí, y a la vez se reprochaba de haber dudado de la honra y el decoro de la jovencita.

-Ya entiendo… Pero aún así, no. –

Repitió su negativa, esperando que Gerlinde no se empecinara y siguiera insistiéndole. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

- Pero… -

- ¡Nada de peros! –

Atajó con un grito estricto y duro.

- ¡Tú no vas a dormir conmigo, ni en mi cama, ni en mi habitación, y punto! ¡No se hable más del tema! –

Agregó, en un tono igual de recio y malhumorado. Respiró profundo, y suspiró, dejándola en el interior de la habitación, cuando un sollozo lo detuvo en seco. Felicidades, Lu; sus gritos habían conseguido hacer a Gerlinde llorar. Aún así, se mantuvo firme en su desición, tratando de ignorar los sollozos de la pelirroja. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya, al final del pasillo, haciendo rechinar los dientes; aún a través de la gruesa puerta y las paredes, el llanto de la niña podía escucharse hacia el interior de la pieza. Un ácido remordimiento le empezó a trepar desde el estómago por su garganta. Quizás esta vez se había excedido, Gerlinde era sólo una pobre huérfana; no tenía por qué haberla tratado de esa manera, cuando la niña sólo buscaba reconfortarse. Dios sabría cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, vagabundeando en la basura y sufriendo las bajas temperaturas de la ciudad de Berlín. La culpa acabó por ganarle, y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto donde había metido a Gerlinde.

- Está bien… Pero vas a dormir en el sillón, ¿entendido? –

El rostro tierno e infantil de la chiquilla pelirroja se iluminó, y asintió con la cabeza mientras se enjugaba el rostro con las mangas de aquella bata que le quedaba demasiado grande para su cuerpo adolescente.

- Gracias…-

Gimoteó, sonriendo levemente antes de que se le escapara un bostezo. Ludwig se frotó la sien, y la condujo hacia su habitación, la cual no era tan diferente a la que le había ofrecido a la chiquilla, aunque ella no pudiera notar la diferencia. El rubio encendió la luz de la habitación y la llevó hasta un sillón que no era muy amplio para él, pero del tamaño suficiente para que la pelirroja pudiera dormir acurrucada. Con la poca delicadeza que tenía, Ludwig la sentó en el mueble, le pasó una cobija y una almohada, y se apartó a su ropero para sacar su pijama mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba en el sillón; un nuevo problema surgió. ¿De verdad iba a cambiarse ahí, en presencia de la niña? Tragó saliva. Si bien Gerlinde era ciega, un sentimiento de indecencia le invadía ante la sola idea de desvestirse frente a ella. Se escondió dentro del armario, y ahí dentro se cambió de ropa hasta ponerse el pijama. Cuando salió se dirigió directamente a su cama, y estaba por subir a ella cuando la vocecita de Gerlinde le hizo sobresaltarse.

- ¿Señor Ludwig?-

Susurró con la voz adormilada.

- ¿Sí? –

Replicó, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso.

- Buenas noches…-

Dijo, y momentos después se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Ah… Buenas noches… -

Respondió de la forma más amable que pudo y apagó la luz de la habitación; luego, se recostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando el alemán escuchó algunos quejidos provenientes del sillón. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, notando como temblaba constantemente .

"Tal vez necesite otro cobertor…"

Pensó, para luego coger una cobija y ponérsela encima a la jovencita. Eso pareció apariguarla. Contuvo un pesado suspiro y se dirigió de vuelta a la cama. Las horas pasaban una tras otra y Ludwig no lograba conciliar el sueño, pensando en toda clase de preocupaciones y deberes que tenía por delante al día siguiente, y más encima el cuidado de la pelirroja, aunque solo fuera por aquella noche. ¿Cómo pudo consentir que esa niña se quedara en su casa, y en su cuarto? La primera parada al día siguiente, tras tomar el desayuno a las siete y media de la mañana, como todos los días, sería el orfanato. Abrumado por esos pensamientos, decidió ponerse a leer el libro que ya había empezado la noche anterior, para así pensar en otras cosas y poder, por fin, conciliar el sueño. Encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, y reanudó su lectura tras ponerse un par de gafas. Y, para su desventura, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó a la pelirroja sollozar.

- ¿Ahora qué? Ya estás durmiendo aquí… ¿Qué más quieres?-

Preguntó de mal humor.

… Soy una inútil y una carga para todos… Y todo por ser ciega, soy una desgracia… –

Se lamentó la pelirroja, derramando gruesas lágrimas sobre la almohada. De nuevo, al alemán se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquellos amargos lamentos, pronunciados por la frágil voz de la chiquilla. La amarga sensación del remordimiento lo golpeaba una y otra vez, recriminándose lo hostil e inflexible que era con Gerlinde. Respiró profundamente.

- Oye… No digas eso… Err… No eres una carga… -

Trató de reconfortarle, pero un nuevo embate de amargura salió de la chiquilla.

- ¡Claro que lo soy! Apuesto a que usted piensa que soy una buena para nada… Todo por no poder ver… -

Exclamó en un sollozo, levantando su cabeza y dirigiendo su rostro hacia el del alemán. Incontables lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos de un pálido color azulado, rodando por sus blancas mejillas llenas de pecas.

- Por eso… Por eso mi hermano me abandonó… Dijo que era una carga para él…-

Ludwig se quedó pensativo, sintiendo pena por la jovencita. Respiró profundamente, reflexionando lo que Gerlinde le había dicho; ahora comprendía su situación, su estado de vagabunda era a consecuencia de una marginación provocada por el resentimiento de su hermano.

- Si no fuera por usted, no sé lo que me hubiera pasado allá afuera… -

Susurró la pelirroja, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y aferrándose a él en un abrazo. El alemán la miró con lástima, dejando que se desahogara, percatándose verdaderamente de lo delgada, pequeña y frágil que era la niña. Quizás, en el peor escenario, Gerlinde no habría sobrevivido esa noche en el estado tan precario en el que se encontraba. La pena dio paso poco a poco a la incomodidad, pues la pelirroja no le soltaba ni tampoco dejaba de llorar. Una mala idea se le ocurrió, y sin embargo era eso o seguir escuchando su llanto y no dormir en toda la noche.

- ¿Por qué no duermes en la cama?... Debes estar incómoda en ese sillón…-

La pelirroja se apartó de él al escucharle decir eso, bajando su rostro.

- Pero, eso no es correcto…-

-No… No hay problema, puedes dormir en el lado derecho de la cama… -

Ludwig no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero si aquello servía para que la pelirroja se estuviera callada y le dejara dormir, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Guiada por él, Gerlinde se acomodó en el espacio que el alemán le cedió en su lecho, y como por ensalmo, se quedó profundamente dormida tan pronto como el rubio ocupó su lugar a su lado.

-Menos mal… -

Murmuró viéndola dormir. Parecía tan tranquila, en una paz completa y una tranquilidad enorme, a diferencia de él, que estaba hecho ya una bola de nervios. No podía creer que la hubiera dejado dormir en su dormitorio… ¡Y menos en su cama! Pero, aquello había logrado que, por fin, la pelirroja se durmiese y le dejara tener algo de tranquilidad, sin que Ludwig se imaginara lo que esa desición le traería en el futuro…

Esta historia continuará…


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

-Sí, entiendo, pero… En serio, ¿no podría? Es… Entiendo. –

La voz gruesa y adusta del alemán se escuchaba en el pasillo de la casa, fuera de la habitación. Gerlinde acababa de despertar. Sus ojos no captaban más que oscuridad, como siempre lo habían hecho desde su nacimiento, más sus oídos no perdían detalle de las palabras de su anfitrión, asomando su cabeza de cabello rojo de debajo de los cobertores.

-Está bien… Veré… Veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Sí, gracias.-

El alemán colgó el teléfono y entró de vuelta a la habitación. El ruido de la puerta hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja, quien pegó un leve respingo. Se llevó una mano a la sien, frotándosela antes de apretarse el tabique nasal. Respiró profundamente.

- El orfanato al que te iba a enviar fue bombardeado esa madrugada.-

Anunció con un pesado tono de férrea seriedad.

–Vas a quedarte aquí. Enviarte a otro lugar podría ser peligroso para tu seguridad. Yo… -

Inhaló profundamente.

- Yo te acogeré como tutor.-

Gerlinde se quedó anonada un breve momento, cogiendo un mechón de su cabello y jugando nerviosamente con él.

-… ¿No seré una carga para usted?-

Susurró temerosamente.

-Mi mucama, Greta, se encargará de ti por la mañana… Yo me haré cargo de tu instrucción y educación básica. Tendré que… Oh. –

Guardó silencio un momento, al ver que su respuesta tan repentina y directa había provocado que la jovencita se asustara una vez más.

-Lo siento… Como te decía, tendré que ajustar mi horario para ello, pero te haré saber los horarios de manera oportuna. Te veré en el comedor para tomar el desayuno.-

Dijo finalmente antes de retirarse. Respiró profundamente. Toda aquella situación acababa de hacer su vida aún más imposible. La guerra le estaba dando ya bastantes problemas, y hacerse cargo de aquella niña sólo se había vuelto uno más, y no iba a echarla a la calle a que muriera de hambre, frío o una bala perdida; sin un orfanato a donde enviarla, no le quedaba de otra más que cuidarla él. Su agenda estaba tan apretada ahora que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar de su bolsillo a estrangularle, y en efecto, los primeros días de hacerse cargo de Gerlinde fueron el infierno en la tierra para Ludwig. Mientras que la pelirroja disfrutaba de la libertad de explorar y curiosear por el hogar, el alemán hacía circo, maroma y teatro para ajustar sus deberes con el ejército y su responsabilidad en el hogar. Gerlinde, si bien no la pasaba tan mal como Ludwig, a menudo tenía todo tipo de dificultades; por más que explorase la casa no conseguía memorizarla del todo, y su arquitectura monótona y simétrica hacían que le fuera difícil memorizar el lugar o tomar algo como referencia para ubicarse. A menudo se perdía entre las habitaciones del segundo piso, y en sus caminatas por el primero no podía evitar romper algo. Cada noche desde que Gerlinde se volvió una residente de aquella casona, la pelirroja le daba la bienvenida al "señor Ludwig", que a diario llegaba cansado y estresado para escuchar el reporte que la mucama Greta tenía que darle sobre lo que la niña había roto ahora. Tras una cena en la que el alemán no decía ni una palabra y apenas probaba bocado por el estado tan alto de estrés que alcanzaba, se retiraba a su alcoba, seguido por Gerlinde. Ella no había vuelto a dormir en su cama, acostándose en el sofá de dos plazas que había en la pieza, y aunque eso le quitaba un tremendo peso de encima al alemán, la niña seguía quitándole un trozo muy grande de su privacidad, aunque fuera ciega. Sin embargo, si la enviaba a otra habitación sabía que la pobre la pasaría muy mal por su miedo a estar sola, y tener que levantarse a las dos de la mañana a buscarla entre las habitaciones por si se perdía buscándolo a él no era algo que Ludwig pretendía hacer. Eso era lo mejor para ahorrarse futuras tensiones, irónicamente.

Una noche, tras haber escuchado el reporte malhumorado de Greta y cenar un par de bocados, Ludwig se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Gerlinde, como siempre. Se colocó tras un biombo que había hecho instalar y se cambió a sus pijamas, mientras meditaba en conversar con Gerline. Tras dos semanas y algo de ser su tutor, él muy apenas había hablado con la chiquilla, y por sus múltiples ocupaciones tampoco había conseguido hacer un espacio para dedicarse a la educación de la niña. Lo único que sabía de ella era que se llamaba Gerlinde, que no era judía, que era huérfana, pobre y que tenía un hermano mayor… ¡Un hermano mayor! Una idea se iluminó en la mente del alemán, y tan pronto terminó de vestirse, habló.

-Gerlinde, quiero preguntarte algo.-

La pelirroja, que se estaba cepillando diligentemente el pelo, pegó tal respingo que soltó el peine, el cual, antes de caer, se enrredó en un mechón y le dio un formidable tirón. Se lo quitó con un leve quejido y volteó la cabeza hacia su tutor.

-¿S-sí, señor Ludwig? –

Como siempre, la chica le parecía a Ludwig un animalillo indefenso; ahora que la miraba con más atención, se daba cuenta que, a pesar de que ahora vestía una bata y estaba limpia, seguía siendo la misma niña asustada que encontró en un basurero del centro de Berlín.

-Me dijiste que tienes un hermano mayor, ¿no es verdad?-

Con muda sorpresa, el alemán vio como, a la mención de su hermano, la ciega hacía una mueca peculiar. Bajó las cejas, entrecerró sus invidentes ojos, torció a un lado la boca… Claramente, evocar el recuerdo de su hermano no era algo agradable para ella. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Sí, Gerhard…-

Contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Gerhard… Y si dices que es mayor que tú entonces debe trabajar en algo, ¿o no?

-¡Oh, no, señor! –

Replicó la chiquilla, adoptando ahora una mueca sorprendida, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo muy importante; una expresión iluminada que deshizo la melancolía anterior.

-Verá, él es mayor que yo, pero tenemos la misma edad… Somos mellizos.-

Mellizos… Aquello hacía que nuevas preguntas se formularan en la cabeza del alemán. ¿Dónde podría estar el tal Gerhard? ¿Por qué se separarían si eran mellizos? ¿Él la estaría buscando? Respiró profundo, pretendiendo lanzar alguna de esas preguntas, cuando fue Gerlinde la que habló.

-¿Y usted, señor? ¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas?-

El alemán titubeó un momento antes de contestar.

-Eh, sí… Una hermana menor y un hermano mayor. Los dos viven aquí conmigo, pero… Están fuera del país desde hace unos meses por la guerra. Por eso no… No has tenido la dicha de, err… Conocerlos.–

En su cabeza escuchó la aguardentosa voz de su hermano mayor burlándose de él por cuidar a aquella niña, haciéndole toda clase de bromas, y luego, al pensar en su hermana menor, se estremeció. Su piel se puso pálida al recordar de quién era la ropa que Gerlinde había estado usando durante todo ese tiempo. Si de por si su hermano era todo un personaje, su hermana menor era el demonio, y algo que la chica no toleraría sería que alguien que no fuera ella estuviera luciendo su preciado guardarropa.

-… ¿Pasa algo malo? –

Preguntó Gerlinde con algo de temor, preocupándose por el prolongado silencio en el que se había sumido Ludwig al pensar en la furia y sorna de sus hermanos.

-No… No, no es nada. Por cierto, mañana a primera hora, Greta te acompañará a comprarte ropa.-

Dijo mientras se frotaba la sien, recriminándose por no haber pensado en eso antes. Ahora, cuando sus hermanos regresaran, sabía que le esperaba una que no iba a tener fin… Gerlinde, por su parte, se sintió tan contenta como apenada. Por un lado le agradaba recibir ropas nuevas, pero por el otro no podía evitar sentirse una molestia al haber usado ropas ajenas.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo se llaman sus hermanos?-

Preguntó para despejarse de aquellos pensamientos.

-Son… Gilbert y…Franziska.-

Dijo, sintiendo un leve calosfrío al escuchar en su mente la risa burlona de su hermano y los gritos ensordecedores de su hermana. Ser el de en medio era difícil.

-¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?-

Pidió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Oh, está bien… Umm… ¿A qué se dedica?-

-Algo que no sea trabajo tampoco…-

-Oh, lo siento… Err… ¿Está casado, tiene pareja?-

La pregunta le hizo sonrojarse. Ludwig era un hombre muy centrado en su trabajo y no tenía tiempo para esa clase de cosas, o por lo menos, nunca les había dado importancia, por lo que aquella pregunta lo tomó en curva. Sacudió la cabeza en una negativa, y luego se recriminó por ello, recordando que la chiquilla era ciega y no podría notar aquella seña.

-No, no lo estoy.-

Respondió secamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Hablar de amores siempre hacía que se pusiera nervioso, aunque fuera una pregunta tan simple como esa.

-Ah… Supongo que es por esto de la guerra… -

Susurró Gerlinde, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?-

La pelirroja dio un respingo y carraspeó nerviosa.

-Perdón, le decía… Tal vez por esto de la guerra no se ha dado tiempo para ello.-

-Sí, es por eso, y ya es muy noche. ¡A dormir!-

Rugió para zafarse de aquel predicamento. Con su grito, la ciega pegó un salto y se acomodó en el sillón en el que dormía, arropándose con las cobijas como una conejita asustada. Ludwig, por su parte, se metió en su cama y apagó las luces, dejando encendida la lámpara de su cómoda para leer hasta quedarse dormido, como lo había hecho cada noche desde que Gerlinde dormía en su habitación. Aquella pregunta no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, ni tampoco dejaba de repetirse que eran sólo chiquilladas de la pelirroja. Después de todo, a su edad, era normal que una niña pensara en asuntos de amor, pero para él, el amor era la última de sus ocupaciones, y la primera de sus preocupaciones cuando se lo mencionaban. Estaba cabeceando ya cuando la vocecita somnolienta de Gerlinde le sacó un respingo.

-Señor Ludwig…-

-¿Qué pasa, Gerlinde? –

-… Tuve una pesadilla… ¿Podría…?-

El alemán suspiró. Sabía lo que le iba a pedir, y su respuesta fue abrir los cobertores del otro lado de su cama.

-Anda…-

La chiquilla se metió a la cama, acurrucándose mientras el alemán se preguntaba como es que podía ser tan temerosa de cosas como las pesadillas. En el fondo, Ludwig sólo quería recuperar su habitación y su privacidad. Cuidar de Gerlinde y ser su tutor estaba bien a esas alturas, pero si tan solo pudiera tener de vuelta su dorada privacidad… Y entre más pronto fuera, mejor. Si sus hermanos regresaban y lo descubrían con aquella chica compartiendo su habitación, sabía que no pasaría un día sin que no se burlaran de él. Tenía que ponerle punto a esa situación, y tenía que hacerlo ya, antes de que la vena de su sien le reventara.

-A partir de mañana dormirás en una habitación propia, Gerlinde.-

Sentenció, preparándose para recibir una súplica por parte de la chica, pero no escuchó nada. Gerlinde se había quedado dormida casi al instante, acurrucándose hacia él al punto de rozar su espalda con su cuerpo. El alemán se estremeció y dejó salir un suspiro. Aguardó unos minutos y luego la cargó en brazos para recostarla con la mayor delicadeza posible en el sofá. Tras arroparla se sentó un momento a mirarla, acomodándole algunos mechones de su cabellera roja y ondulada. Un sentimiento peculiar recorrió a Ludwig al contemplar el rostro de Gerlinde. Por ese momento, dejó de sentir que fuera indefensa para sentir que la chica dependía de él, que no podía abandonarla a su suerte, a pesar de todos los problemas que le estaba causando. Negó con la cabeza y se fue a acostar con ganas de abofetearse.

Ludwig despertó sintiéndose todavía apesadumbrado. Miró el reloj; todavía no era la hora de levantarse, así que optó por acurrucarse y dormir un poco más. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y miró hacia el sofá en el que dormía Gerlinde... Sólo que Gerlinde no estaba en él. Se levantó de la cama apresuradamente y salió de la habitación. Miró a todos lados y notó una silueta envuelta en una cobija bajando las escaleras. Una sensación de alivio bajó por toda su espina y caminó hacia ella, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle una reprimenda por temor a que la ciega se cayera de las escaleras por el susto.

-Gerlinde, ¿a dónde vas? –

Susurró para llamar la atención. La chiquilla se sobresaltó al escuchar al rubio. Trastabilló y en el acto Ludwig la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

-Cuidado…-

Dijo levemente mientras la soltaba, agradeciendo una vez más a Dios que la chiquilla fuera ciega para que no viera lo rojo que se había puesto por eso.

- Gracias… -

Susurró Gerlinde, jugando nerviosa con sus manos bajo el cobertor.

-Dime, ¿por qué querías bajar las escaleras? Sabes que no debes andar sola por ahí.-

Comenzó a reprenderla. Sus azules ojos se clavaron en su rostro. Su carita tenía una expresión de temor y pena.

-Tenía sed, señor.-

Respondió. El alemán tomó aliento para continuar con la reprimenda, cuando un sonido hizo eco desde el vestíbulo; el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de par en par.

"Scheisse…", pensó el rubio mientras tragaba saliva.

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEST!-

Gritó una voz aguardentosa desde la planta baja.

"Scheisse!"

-¿Quién es, señor Ludwig? –

Susurró desconcertada la pelirroja, mientras que el rubio se masajeaba la sien, sintiendo como le daba vértigo.

-Son… Mis hermanos, Gerlinde. Ya regresaron.-

Esta historia continuará… D:


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

El rubio escondió a la chica detrás de él bruscamente, haciendo que se desconcertara aun más. En su mente pensaba las acciones y palabras que tendría que ejecutar para que la situación no fuera tan lejos. Desde el oscuro pasillo podía escuchar los pasos de sus hermanos, que se acercaban cada vez más a la sala. Comenzó a sudar frio. Jamás pensó que estaría en esa situación. Había pensado que ellos llegarían un par de semanas después, que la presentación de Gerlinde a sus hermanos sería más formal y que sería capaz de explicar la situación con mayor detalle. Para su mala suerte, no sería así. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y el tiempo se le acababa. En ese instante recordó que había una puerta a aproximadamente un metro y medio de donde se encontraba parado; sin decir nada tomó en brazos a la chica, se lanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió de golpe y la metió ahí, sentándola en una silla.

-Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, yo manejare la situación y vendré por ti cuando se haya aclarado todo, ¿está bien?

Le ordenó en voz baja. Gerlinde asintió, encogiéndose en la silla mientras que el hombre salía de la pieza y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. De unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba en las escaleras, donde un par de personas se detuvieron frente a él.

-Gilbert.-

-¡West!

Grito la estrepitosa voz, esta vez más cerca que nunca. Le pertenecía a un sujeto albino, de piel cetrina y centellantes ojos rojizos. Vestía un uniforme militar pletórico de condecoraciones militares. La otra persona era una chica rubia, de cabello corto y penetrantes ojos azules. Lucía el uniforme negro de la temible Schutzstaffel, y aunque no llevaba al pecho tantas medallas como su hermano, las que poseía eran las máximas preseas alcanzables. Su mirada escudriñaba cada rincón del lugar disimuladamente, mientras que su hermano mayor no dejaba de hablar a un volumen casi estridente.

-Hubo un cambio de planes.- Declamaba el albino -El "señorito" se tuvo que quedar en nuestros puestos. Regresamos debido a que el sábado tendremos una reunión con nuestros aliados y era importante que ella estuviera presente.-

Indicó a la rubia con su mirada. Sonaba bastante cansado, pero ni siquiera eso abatía sus ánimos de ser el centro de atención, inclusive a media noche. Ludwig iba a responder ante la repentina noticia cuando fue interrumpido por una voz clara y fría.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en mi recamara, Ludwig?-

Preguntó en un tono que habría provocado que un oso pusiera tierra de por medio. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina del alemán. Apretó los dientes. "Maldición, su habitación es…"

-¿De qué hablas, Franziska?

-No te hagas el imbécil. Conozco como rechina la puerta de mi cuarto. Ahora, quiero que me digas por qué estabas en mi recamara. ¿O es que se te olvidó que lo tienes prohibido, y sobre todo si no estoy en casa?

Ludwig había metido la pata hasta la rodilla. Su hermana no era una de las personas que aceptaban las equivocaciones y las explicaciones de última hora; tendía a salirse de sus casillas cuando eso ocurría. La chica lo empujó a un lado violentamente para abrirse camino hacia su alcoba, mientras Gilbert observaba el incidente, medio divertido, medio preocupado de perder a su hermano menor.

La puerta de la habitación rechinó al abrirse. Después, un grito y un chillido provocaron que a Ludwig se le helaran las entrañas. Corrió hacia el cuarto seguido por Gilbert, que comenzaba a estar más divertido que preocupado. Franziska tenía el cañón de su pistola reglamentaria sobre la frente de Gerlinde.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Dime quién es esta!- Vociferó la rubia.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí, cucaracha gitana!?

Gerlinde lucía al borde de un ataque de pánico; abría y cerraba la boca, sus palabras se le ahogaban en gemidos de miedo y confusión. De sus ojos invidentes brotaban gruesas lágrimas de horror. Franziska se desesperó ante eso y oprimió con mayor fuerza la punta de la pistola en la frente de la pelirroja.

-¿¡No vas a hablar, perrita!? ¡Bien! ¡Te mueres!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Gerlinde al escuchar el sonido del gatillo siendo apretado poco a poco por Franziska. Gerlinde cerró con fuerza sus ojos ciegos. Un disparo retumbó en la habitación…

Y después, el estridente reventar de la ventana.

-¡Ludwig, imbécil! ¡Eres un imbécil, ¿qué diablos haces!?

La rubia trataba de hacer que su hermano le soltara las muñecas, forcejeando inútilmente. Gilbert, por su parte, se limitó a soltar una tremenda carcajada al ver la pelea entre sus hermanos menores. Gerlinde, sin embargo, no quiso saber nada y cayó desmayada por tantas impresiones recibidas tan de prisa. Tras un par de minutos de forcejear, Franziska comenzó a calmarse, dejando salir de sus labios un bufido de completa molestia.

-No sabía que te gustaba traer "amiguitas" a la casa mientras no estábamos, Ludwig...- Comenzó a decir con profunda saña. -Pensé que eras un hombre más serio.-

Ludwig tragó saliva y se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermana. Le soltó las muñecas y después carraspeó.

-Se llama Gerlinde, y no es una prostituta, como tú crees. Es una huésped en esta casa, por lo cual pido que se comporten bien con ella y que no sean tan bruscos, en especial tú, Franny.-

La rubia gruñó al ver como los ojos de su hermano se clavaban en los de ella mientras pronunciaba ese odioso apodo. El alemán tomó en brazos a la pequeña Gerlinde y la recostó con cuidado en la cama a pesar del numerito que su hermana menor le había hecho apenas hacía unos instantes. Los tres salieron del cuarto entrecerrando la puerta y Ludwig les explicó con la mayor brevedad posible la historia de cómo había encontrado a Gerlinde y como se había convertido en su protegida, omitiendo, por razones obvias, el hecho de que la chiquilla se había quedado a dormir en su cuarto y que había estado usando la ropa de Franziska por las ultimas semanas. Una vez que se hubo aclarado la situación, Ludwig optó por cambiar al otro tema que le abrumaba.

-En cuanto a la junta… ¿Es el sábado, cierto?

Gilbert asintió.

-Tenemos dos días para preparar todo si queremos que nuestros aliados se sientan en un ambiente para planificar las estrategias. Le diré a Greta que limpie la sala de juntas mañana.-

-Espero que esta próxima reunión sea mejor que la anterior, ese estúpido de Feliciano no hizo más que roncar durante más de la mitad del tiempo, verdaderamente patético.-

Refunfuño Franziska, recordando la expresión bobalicona del italiano. A partir de ahí, estuvieron discutiendo acerca de cómo estaba yendo en los campos de batalla durante todo el resto de la noche, sin darse cuenta de que Gerlinde había despertado y les estuvo escuchando en silencio detrás de la puerta. Aquella interminable conversación de los hermanos, que sonaban algunas veces entusiasmados y otras molestos o preocupados, le hizo perder completamente el sueño.

Cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron a Berlín, el trío de militares se encontraba somnoliento y con enormes ganas de tumbarse en cualquier lugar mullido para descansar tras su larga plática. Ludwig abrió la puerta con la intención de sacar a Gerlinde del cuarto de su hermana, y se llevó una auténtica sorpresa al verla tan desvelada como él.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No pudiste conciliar el sueño después de lo de anoche?

Gerlinde asintió, temerosa de admitir que les había estado escuchando. A Ludwig se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla con cara de preocupación.

- … Gerlinde, debo disculparme contigo por eso. Actué sin tener en mente que aquí duerme mi hermana y casi te matan por ello. Perdóname.

No obtuvo respuesta más que un ligero gesto de descontento por parte de la pelirroja que salió a tientas de la habitación. Ludwig apretó los puños por unos momentos, enojado consigo mismo por su tremenda torpeza. Tras un suspiro, decidió irse a su habitación a tratar de dormir un poco, sin saber que Gerlinde se encontraba en aquellos momentos contra la pared, amenazada con una pequeña navaja que le rozaba ligeramente el cuello por Franziska.

-Escúchame con atención, escoria… Quizás seas la protegida de Ludwig, pero vuelve a hacerme enfadar, basura… Vuelve a hacerme enfadar y vas a lamentar haber nacido.- Con fuerza le tomó el cabello, pegando su frente contra la suya.- ¿Me entendiste, inmundicia?-


End file.
